


闻香识你

by LiliaforJesse



Category: Karroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaforJesse/pseuds/LiliaforJesse





	闻香识你

*又名《好一朵美丽的茉莉fa》  
*叛逆跑酷少年x假天真乖崽  
*艾比欧 

00

“钱都交出来！”

别说杨公桥，放眼整个沙坪坝，不知道王源校草名号的没几个。

南开一霸，常年霸占光荣榜前三期的霸。

难以置信的是，任谁也无法将那张天真无害的脸蛋和“跆拳道黑带”“一挑四”“重则缺胳膊少腿”这种——听上去空穴来风，实则确有其事的“传言”联系起来。王源是绝对的优等生：待人温和有礼，处世机敏圆滑，却并不招人反感，源于他恰到好处的孩子气与天真。至于多年未尝得见，不过是因为象牙塔里不存在动武之地，传说只能是传说。

但不长眼的真有。

“磨蹭什么！快交出来！”

说话的顶着头挑染的黄毛，个子不高，流里流气。右手还捏着把水果刀，比划的毫无章法，约莫是第一次干这种事，业务十分生疏。对这种人，揍一顿都算浪费生命。

于是他置若罔闻，选择将举着刀的这位等同于一团并不该存在的空气。

“你他妈的——”

这一举动当然精准地攻击到这类渣滓的软肋，开始不要命地大放厥词，用语不堪入耳。王源听了一会便听不下去了，改了主意——他要揍得这王八蛋妈都不认识。书包被摘下放到墙角。对方以为他要掏出什么凶器，居然愚蠢至极地挥着刀子送上门来。也好，省得他迈两步的功夫，省去那些无聊的僵持。

偏离轨迹的，有人比他动作还快。

刀尖落地的声音清脆，歹徒嗥叫的声音惨烈。那人比王源自负的多，仿佛是在街上悠闲漫步，碰到个垃圾，便随手捡起来扔了。比例匀称的身体随着音乐节奏小幅度摆动，头戴式耳机挂在修长的脖颈上，左耳镶一枚曜石耳钉，黑的发亮。

“啊，不好意思手滑了。”

他的“凶器”，一听空掉的冰红茶。

01

王源迅速背起蹭了点墙灰的书包，绽开一个惯用的惑人甜笑。

这几乎是他本能的反应，迅速重拾伪装。后来他也常常会想，如果那天王俊凯没有路过，没有恰巧去他学校附近的便利店买了一罐红茶，没有挑一个高处一口一口的喝，没有多管那件闲事——他们的相遇也许会迟，但绝对会到。

这叫本能。那么多片墙头王俊凯挑了他被打劫的那片。

不过那时候也没多什么心思，想救就救了，不存在图报这一环。都没来得及看清楚动作，“救命恩人”又瞬移般回到方才待过的那片墙头，敏捷的像一只豹猫。

“你等等！”王源不抱希望地喊了一声。

没想到对方真的停住了。他这才注意到那人有一双多情的标准桃花眼，极富侵略性，正直勾勾地盯着他。这一眼相似度破百了，与黑夜中眼睛会发光的那种生物。

他往兜里急切地摸了一把，摊开手，说：“糖，吃吗？”

“红茶味的。”

都空了，那就该是爱喝。

那人愣住了，不为所动。久到王源以为他不会再有动作，胳膊酸的微微打了弯，糖才被对方大发慈悲地接过去。

“我叫王源。”他说。

“王俊凯。”

吃人嘴短，王源用一颗糖换了他的名字。

02

英雄救美的故事一般都会有后续展开。

可美则美矣，王源在附近中学都打听过一遍，没人听说过这一号人物。“不上学”，王俊凯那一身装备是挺叛逆。倘若是无业游民，再找下去无疑是大海捞针。

他也不清楚自己为什么要找这个人。

被救那天，王源仔细回想了一下，许是好奇心使然。王俊凯身上有种好闻的味道，像花香，又像茶香。确切的说应该是花茶的香气，淡雅、不浓重。让他联想到清晨的第一滴露水，远山间的薄雾，清纯的茉莉。

茉莉，这花和王俊凯可不太搭。

有点变态，想到这他又委屈了。为什么会对一种香味这么执着呢？更难以启齿的是，连续几个夜晚，这种惑人的花香在梦中出现，随着荷尔蒙偾张的男性胴体渐入浓郁。而他，他是承受的那个，承受王俊凯施与他的极乐与痛。

太犯规了。王源把滚烫的两颊埋进手掌中，毕竟从前的十来年，自渎的次数都屈指可数。

所以他一定要找到王俊凯问个清楚，这究竟是怎么一回事，为什么他的身体会对那股奇怪的香气产生难以控制的反应。

这样就解释的通了。

前面说过，被命运之神牵引的两个个体——别管是信息素还是别的什么——邂逅与吸引不过是早晚的事情。王源记得那种味道，就一定会和王俊凯再相遇。

相遇在车流不息的长江大桥上。

彼时王源搭公车回家，开得摇摇晃晃，晕车反应的刺激下开了窗。未成想那股魂牵梦萦的香气争先恐后钻入他的鼻腔中，比上次浓郁的多，纯度也高。然后他偏过头想要一探究竟，车窗外一闪而过的身影，王俊凯以非常人的速度高速奔跑着，背上还背着似乎有十几公斤重的滑板。

是汗。王俊凯流了一脖子的汗，体液蒸发好似香水挥发，熏得王源浑身瘫软。

这次他能确定，是茉莉花。

“停车...”王源挣扎着挤过拥挤的人群，他们没有一个和他产生同样的反应。

“我要下车，我想吐。”

司机立马给他行了方便。王源绝对不是想吐，却搞不清楚是什么状况，甚至不知道是否还有力气撑到打车回家。下车的时候腿软的像面条，眼见要跪倒在地，腰间忽然多了一条有力的臂膀：

“你没事吧？”

有事。王源已经没有力气说话了，全部的精力都集中在控制自己不要急色地勾上王俊凯的脖子，不管不顾亲上去。

如果王俊凯看见他脑内闪现的画面，不知道会不会把他扔到地上再踩两脚。

“忍着点。”王俊凯撸起他卫衣袖子，露出白皙泛红的小臂。扎针的动作稳准狠，王源发出痛苦难耐的嘤咛，额头冒出密密麻麻的汗珠，沾湿额发。疼痛过后，热度消退，而他似乎也在这场精神拉锯中用尽了最后一丝力气，彻底陷入黑暗。

失去意识前听到王俊凯的呼唤——

“王源儿。”

打着卷儿的叫法，他很喜欢。

03

“他这种情况还是第一次出现。”

醒来的时候，不仅没有温热的怀抱，耳边机器运转发出的“滴滴”声吵得王源头痛。好在王俊凯就站在不远处的门边，背对着他，和人交谈着什么。茉莉花香已经从空气中彻底消失，王源庆幸的同时，不禁也产生了一丝诡异的沮丧。

“性征分化晚的情况不是没有，但怪就怪在他本身检测不到任何激素的波动。他能感应到你的信息素，却又对其他的毫无应答，也不分泌。暂时还不能对他的性别妄下定论，因为欧米茄有的他都没有，除了对你的本能反应。”

“能直接点吗？”在局里工作这么些年，王俊凯最受不了的就是这些所谓科研工作者的故弄玄虚，“一句话概括。”

“他是个哑炮。大概，但是个不确定性很大的哑炮。”

九年义务教育加高中两年，也没能让王源成功听懂他们说的任何一个字。

“知道了。”

身穿白大褂的那位一出去，气氛又陷入了尴尬的境地。王源在等一个解释，王俊凯既然知道怎么救他，自然也了解超自然的这一系现象是怎么一回事。

“好些了吗？”

他看上去冷漠，却选择第一时间关心王源的身体状况，让人忍不住想要依赖。

“好多了，”王源挑了一个无关痛痒的问题，“我这是在哪？”

“一个安全的地方。”

“现在有一件，或许会令你三观颠覆的事情，我必须得告诉你。为了你的安全着想，这段时间我会跟在你身边保护你，但不会打搅你的生活，可以吗？”

王俊凯用最简洁的语言给王源科普了三种性别的世界观，以及他阿尔法的身份。又解释了王源身体产生的反应是信息素使然，叫他不必介怀。至于哑炮的推断，王俊凯不说，局里没有人会自讨没趣告诉一个外人，他便主观隐去。

说了也没用，只能徒增王源的烦恼。

过去十几年的人生里，他都是天之骄子，站在金字塔尖鼓动风云的那一类。一夕之间，会因为另一个人的生理性刺激而产生性幻想与性冲动，任谁也无法平静接受。

“你放心，我平时都会佩戴抑制信息素的手环。那天情况特殊，跑的急丢了，才会发生不受控制的情况。”

“我也需要戴吗？”王源问。

“你其实并未完全分化，暂时不需要。但最好随身携带，以备不时之需。”

王俊凯撒了一个小小的谎。照研究员的推断，王源或许一辈子不会有佩戴手环的必要。

04

有个“私人保镖”的感觉还不赖。

其实这件事情本身，并不那么令人接受，最起码和王源之前设想“饥渴的一见钟情”相去甚远。但并不代表日久生情的发生几率会因此降低，王俊凯很好，相处愈久，王源发现他自身魅力的吸引，远比所谓的“激素”大得多，令人着迷。

先是他头上那副摘不下来的耳机。

那里面循环播放的歌手，名字只有一个。从《龙卷风》到《等你下课》，王源也曾埋怨等他下课的王俊凯不摘下耳机好好听人讲话，却又很没原则的被一盒余温尚可的鲜果芋圆收买，笑着把不爱吃的水果喂到他的嘴边。赔罪的方式格外独特，几句清唱的晚安曲，就能让王源好梦到天明。

再是用来代步的滑板。

阿尔法的体能超乎常人。王俊凯可以背着死沉的滑板爬高上低，可当他踏上滑板的那一刻，王源才知道什么叫健步如飞。他甚至能在楼宇间完美驾驭滑板的平衡，完成高难度的尖翻、豚跳、倒板，360°旋转恢复。王源也学的很快，却总会装作难以掌握平衡歪向一边，要王俊凯来牵他的手。

最后是他飞檐走壁的绝技。

似乎在山城这个3D魔幻城市里，也没有王俊凯攀不上去的楼顶。无论是平滑的玻璃或是挑高的围墙，他都能找到支点，动作轻盈干净利落。王俊凯带他看过来福士的塔尖、世贸的顶楼，也蹭挤在小小的索道里看朝霞落日，江水东流。短短几个月，他见到了太多从前生命中未曾出现过的景色，如梦似幻，一个好学生从来不敢设想过的世界。

一切都脱轨了。王俊凯对他的吸引力远大于重力，王源甚至希望分化的那天永远不要到来，自私地想把人永远留在身边。

可现实是墨菲定律的发生几率远大于吸引力法则。

05

王源的这些小心思，譬如上课无端扬起的嘴角，下课收拾书包的迅速。往常他都要待在学校写完作业才肯回家，这些天来恨不得铃声不响撒腿就跑。除了谈恋爱，同桌小刘想不到别的理由。

这也没什么。毕竟花季雨季，心动来的容易。

“同桌，你恋爱了吗？”

王源和小刘关系还算不错，大方承认。但强调了是暗恋，目前为止尚且不明确对方对他的感觉。

凭着女生的八卦直觉，天天接下课，小刘觉得八字一撇得多。

王源捡重点的和能说的跟她讲了一通。小刘恨铁不成钢地拍他后背：“那你去表白试试啊！”

“他都对你这么好了，绝对是喜欢你啊！”

校草难得瓦特了一下，问：“万一他拒绝我怎么办啊？”

“不会的。别害怕，你要是不好意思可以喝酒壮壮胆，争取一举拿下！”

小刘的话只能听一半。王源纠结到放学，收拾东西的动作一反常态磨磨蹭蹭。小刘早看出他的犹豫，偷偷摸摸从桌洞里掏出来一罐啤酒，递给他：“给，告白顺利。”

“你哪来的？？”

“嘿嘿，上次我姐妹过生日剩的。也就你，乖学生听话，这么大还没喝过酒。”

这话就够上头了。啤酒的味道涩涩的，说不上好喝。喝了一口没什么感觉，王源一抬脖子半听下去，收拾书包的速度以肉眼可见的速度加快。

“加油啊！”小刘比他还激动。

王俊凯身为局里顶级优秀的阿尔法，当然第一时间闻到王源身上的酒气，微不可见地皱了眉头。走到校门口王源回过劲儿来了，晕晕乎乎还有点热。酒精作用下两颊发烫，他好像又闻到那股熟悉的茉莉花香。

“你来啦。”王源条件反射露出第一次见面时的甜笑，自然地搂上王俊凯的脖子。

如果不是在人流量密集的校门口，王俊凯当然很愿意把他就地正法。他从来不会做无意义的事情，谁说没有信息素就不会产生吸引呢。爱情的发生就像两个原本毫无关联的磁极，两方相向移动，到一定的距离，引力场的存在水到渠成。

可王源近的有点犯规了。

“你好香啊。”他嫣红富有肉感的嘴唇急切开合，像是要寻找什么纾解的渠道，“好喜欢你...”

他们拐进一个罕有人至的小巷。相对封闭的空间里，方才情急之下被忽视的味道丝丝缕缕散发出来，王俊凯脑中咯噔一声——

王源发qing了。

原来酒是催化剂，也是他情欲的开关。原本清纯的气味，混入酒的撩人，丰富而馥郁。  
该是茶的味道。在鲜醇的基础上带有甜香，很明显，包括醇甜、甜和、甜爽，品饮起来一定别有风味。也是王俊凯最喜欢的味道，像初见时那颗找了很久的糖，有一种尘埃落定的感觉。

还有什么好犹豫。双唇相贴的那刻，茉莉花香与红茶的完美交融贴合。两人急切地索取对方口中的空气，交换津液，直至沾染上对方的味道。王源背抵上冰冷砖墙，能清晰地感受到因王俊凯的爱抚留下的一串串酥麻电流，塌软了腰。

虎牙刺破腺体的时候，呜咽声被呻吟取代。

06

普通人是闻不到信息素味道的。

不然他们准得上头。校草自带的体香，甜到发晕。

“这么喜欢我啊，”王俊凯伸手抹去王源嘴边的糖渣，填进自己嘴里，“信息素都是我喜欢的味道。”

“你还戴手环吗？”

“你说呢？”

荧光绿的手环以一个完美的抛物线从十八楼坠落。王俊凯偏过头，抽走王源手中的糖人，以一个缠绵悱恻的湿吻作为回复。

-End

晚安 明天起朝着更高的梦想追寻啊。


End file.
